beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Ensio Margera
Moro, Ensio Margera tässä. Kuulin että poikani Miika on postannut kuvalaudalle kertomuksia kaikista pikkukolttosista mitä on tehnyt ja leikkinyt kovista. Määräsin jo kaksi kuukautta arestia parketilla skeittaamisesta, mutta unohdin että pikkuperkeleen läppärissä on mokkula. Se korjataan pian. Nyt kun olen tässä niin voisin kertoa yhdestä omasta illastani; Ajattelin iltana eräänä mennä William Koohon parille tuopille. Tiskillä ollessani kuulin epämääräistä mölinää somaleista ja haukkuivat he myös naapuriani Rezaa joka pyöräyttää mainioimmat kebapit mitä tiedän. Jätin tuoppini odottamaan tiskille, astuin kohti pöytää missä näytti olevan ainakin muutama rotannaamainen sivari ja joitain pöhöttyneitä vaahtokarkkeja jotka eivät ruumiillista työtä ole nähneetkään. Istuin heidän pöytäänsä kysymättä ja sanoin; "Kunnialliseksi hiirimattokauppiaaksi halajava pää-äläwäbälälälässyttäjämme on taannoin kiinnittänyt epäisänmaallisen huomionsa rasismiin. Tämä ei suinkaan ole ensimmäinen eikä viimeinen kerta. Suomettajanettinatsin logiikalla Mestari pyrkii osoittamaan, ettei rasismia ole taikka vaihtoehtoisesti ettei hän ole rasisti vaan asiallinen ”maahanmuuttokriitikko”. Mitä newspeakia! Poliittisesti korrektia diskurssia isoava rasistipaska yrittää sanapelleilyn avulla osoittaa, ettei hän ole rasistipaska vaikka sillä ideologialla juuri yrittää perussuomalaisten listoilta valtuustoon – ryssänvaltaa haikailevien hiirimattojen kauppaamisen ohella. Pthyi. Iso Mestarirotta ei tajua, että juuri hänenlaisiaan varten tarvitaan hänen ja perskärpäsidioottiparven jatkuvasti solvaamia virkamiehiä, vähemmistövaltuutettuja, valtakunnansyyttäjiä ja muita viranomaisia. Suomettajan älynlahjat eivät riitä sen tajuamiseen, että hän itse on ongelma, hourupäälahkoineen. Muutama vainoharhainen työtä vieroksuva nettinatsi ei kesää tee, mutta tietenkin Mestarin suuruusharhaisessa päänubissa kaikki lutviutuu kuin vettä vaan. Hän on aina virkamiesten vainon kohde, kaikki ajattelevat vain häntä, koko ajan. Myös työajan ulkopuolella. Verorahoja kuppaava rusoposkinatsi ei tietysti tämmöistä harhaisuutta tajua, koskei tiedä työnteosta yhtikäs mitään. Jos nyt kumminkin vähän yrittäisimme opettaa lapsosille ajattelemisen taitoa, ihan kohteliaisuudesta ja ihmisystävällisyydestä. Katsokaas nyt arvoisat suomettajarääpäleet, kun te uhoatte, valehtelette, kiihotatte, leimaatte ja solvaatte, syyllistytte erilaisiin rikoslaissa säädettyihin rikoksiin. Mestarin on turha inistä, ettei rasismi ole rikos, kun on semmoisia rikoksia kuin kiihottaminen kansanryhmää vastaan, kunnianloukkaus ja uskonrauhan rikkominen. Niin yksinkertaista se on, saatana soikoon. Täytyy olla ryssän persettä nuoleva slavofiilisivari, että tämmöinen perusasia ei mene jakeluun. Kyllä se on kuulkaa natsipaskat sillä tavalla, että ei teistä ole mieheksi eikä naiseksi. Olette suvaitsemattomia rasisteja ja äärioikeistolaisia idiootteja, vaikka kuinka yritätte poliittisesti korrektin newspeakin avulla luikerrella natsiuttanne pakoon. ”Kultturisti”, ”maahanmuuttokriitikko”, ”kansallismielinen”, ”perussuomalainen”. Natsi, rasisti, fasisti, vaahtoturpainen rotuneurootikko. Sanokaa nyt jumalauta suoraan mielipiteenne kuin aina sanojensa takana seisova tosimies ja mustaamakkaraa kilokaupalla ahmiva katajainen karhu-Sepi, älkääkä iniskö ja rypekö vainoharhaisissa fantasioissanne! Mekin olemme suorasanaisia ja poliittisesti epäkorrekteille poliittisesti epäepäkorrekteja. Te olette sen sijasta paskahousuja, jotka sensuroitte aina ne jutut, joissa hetkeksi päästätte suustanne todelliset mielipiteenne. Meillä on tietysti kaikki ne sensuroidut kirjoitukset tallessa, mutta kuten varmasti olette jo aikaa sitten huomanneet, me emme sensuroi KOSKAAN MITÄÄN. Me olemme rehellisiä isänmaallisia suomalaisia, jotka seisomme sanojemme takana. Sanomme rohkeasti natsia natsiksi ja perustelemme väitteemme kuin miehet – ja naiset! Emme pelkää kitinäänne, kun vellipaska housussa itkette poliisia ja halveksimianne virkamiehiä sekä -naisia avuksenne. Siinä on meillä vallan erinomaista sakkia, porukolleja ja pillittäjiä, paskanjauhajia ja tyhjänuhoajia. Ottakaa pari logiikan tuntia, että tämä selviää teille. Maahanmuutto on ongelma vain teille ja te pahennatte sitä olemassaolollanne. Ratkaisu maahanmuuton ongelmiin on siten loogisen yksinkertainen: kuula omaan kalloon. Jokainen kuollut natsi on yksi maahanmuutto-ongelma vähemmän. Näin yksinkertaista se on kun sen osaa! Pthyi." Kun se kaikkein vajaimmain näköinen iso tyyppi koitti tarrata rinnuksistani pöydän yli, nostin nopeasti pöydänkulmaa lyödäkseni sillä häntä nenään joka johti myös siihen että samalla hompanssien tyttödrinkit kaatuivat omistajiensa päälle. Sen jälkeen hyppäsin pöydälle ja otin loput tyypit maahan napakalla kierrepotkulla päähän. Yksi koitti juosta pois mutta nakkasin häntä selkään tuolilla joka meni säleiksi. Astelin takaisin tiskille, vedin tuoppini ykkösellä ja astelin baarista kebapille. Kerroin Rezalle mitä tapahtui ja me kummatkin nauroimme vedet silmissä. Ensio Margera, what will he do next? Whatever the fuck I want! Category:Kuvalaudalta pelastettu roska